narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishin Kibō
| Clan = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = | classification = | reg = 084256 | academy = 7 | chunin = 8 | jonin =10 | kekkei = Radiation Release Star Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Radiation Release Star Release Yang Release | jutsu = Armaments | weapons = }} Background Ishin Kibō was born to two perfectly middle class parents who lived perfectly normal lives and had perfectly normal goals, in other words they were nobodies. Born to parents who were as forgettable as last week's meal, Ishin dreamed of prestige and success from a young age. During his childhood he rapidly grew tired of the mundane life that was lived within the four drab walls of his home, weary of the meals that weren't too little but never enough, fed up with the parents that never seemed to do anything; he wanted excitement, power, he wanted to live like the Kage who's shadows he'd grown up in. At the age of five Ishin entered the Academy at Konoha and began down what he considered to be the path away from the mundane. The young boy was virtually a blank canvas studied just as much as any in the Academy, drinking up every bit of information he could get his hands on, and often practiced independently in order to drive even further ahead of the class whilst they played. With the days of the graduation exam drawing near, Ishin increased his efforts tenfold to guarantee that he would move on to become a Genin. On the day of the exam, Ishin dozed off from the exhaustion of studying through the night and never made it to the second test. Grumbling to himself about the "unfairness of it all" Ishin was recycled back into the Academy the following year and resumed his efforts to further hone his talents, seeking to redeem himself for his earlier failure. On his second attempt at the exam he passed with "flying colors" and easily completed the test given by his Chūnin instructor. Ishin paraded around the village in his newly earned Forehead Protector, immensely proud of his newly graduated status. Assigned to a three-man team under a Jonin sensei; Ishin was determined to learn what he could before taking the "next step", becoming a Chūnin. Ishin quickly grew tired of his forehead protector, opting not to wear it at all as he completely changed his appearance and outlook to one that he believed would show his "soon to be Chūnin status". The change proved to be for the better as Ishin was the only one of his three-man squad to pass the Chūnin Exams, quickly moving on to serve as an instructor in the Academy between missions. During this period Ishin quickly became a favorite with students due to his typically cheery attitude and the belief that both success and genuine effort should be rewarded, whether it be with praise or with food. During his time as a Chūnin Ishin honed in on the fields of Kenjutsu alongside Shurikenjutsu and Taijutsu, forsaking the more commonly sought after fields of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu for the all-around strength provided by Bukijutsu and Taijutsu. This is when Ishin's "unhealthy obsession" with weapons is believed to have taken root. He quickly became known as "Ishin of the Hidden Blade" for his ability to quickly draw, aim, and throw a kunai or shuriken with such precision and speed that the vast majority of Jonin within the village were unable to react. Ishin had begun dedicating himself completely to becoming a Weapons Master, carving into a niche that few Shinobi bothered to look at. Ishin made what seemed to be the next logical leap, becoming an apprentice to the village Blacksmith so that he may know every aspect of the weapons his life relied upon. He remained under the Blacksmiths tutelage for a period of 6 years until the man grew too old to maintain the forge himself, leaving Ishin to take over as the Master Blacksmith. Immediately Ishin began putting his imagination and wit to use, forging weapons with specialized purposes and features or simply greatly improving upon existing designs. His renown as a young Master Blacksmith grew quickly and his services were sought after by clients from as far as the Land of Iron, his work gained a sense of reverence when word spread that he was capable of producing blades that equaled and even surpassed those of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Soon after he was promoted to Jōnin he quickly came to realize that there were some opponents that neither his fists nor his steel could reach in their current state when he witnessed an opposing Taijutsu specialist be absolutely butchered by one of his comrades on a mission to put down a rebellion. It was then that he began to expand his expertise, to ensure that he would never be reliant upon only one aspect of what composed a Shinobi. He'd begun throwing himself at anyone within the village who would practice or spar with him, seeking to steal pieces of their knowledge with each spar as he shored up his weakness in Ninjutsu; he developed not only a grasp of the techniques they used but always devising counters to whatever he saw. His repertoire grew as the years went by, discovering the finer nuances of chakra control and his own natures. It wasn't long before he discovered that he was capable of two advanced natures, the Radiation Release and Star Release, the former becoming the reason behind his moniker of "Flame Fist Kibō" due to the deadliness of his Radiation Release enhanced blows. As his grasp of Ninjutsu grew he began to double back, seeking to use his newfound talent with Ninjutsu to further enhance his original strengths of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. As such, the Armaments were born into creation as advanced Ninjutsu techniques that would give push his physical talents to new heights. Progressing his studies to Fūinjutsu, Ishin sought to store various weapons without having to bear them all within bulky scrolls and to be able to quickly deploy seals meant to lessen the abilities of enemy-nin. He quickly progressed in this field and this became his second "unhealthy obsession", he seemed determined to devise numerous strategies that revolved around Fūinjutsu in combination with other techniques and to find new ways of utilizing Fūinjutsu. The method he devised involved tattooing the seals onto the target, giving them an instant supply of weapons or such things if need be. Using his discovery he quickly turned himself into his first subject, his first tattoo being a simple spiral in the center of his right palm for the purpose of summoning his Katana quickly and without complication. This earned him the name "Hidden Blade of Konoha" for his Iaidō-like quickdraw capabilities; soon after, he was promoted to Jonin. During the following years, Ishin adopted the moniker "Kakushi Ken" as his name and chose to shun the traditional flak jacket opting to remake his appearance once more, this time playing up his natural grace and good looks. Ishin began tattooing his body with more of his seals, increasing his deadliness on the battlefield as the arsenal he had readily available steadily increased. This resulted in some regarding him as a "madman" or at the very least eccentric, due to his constant fascination with sealing weapons onto his body. As his skill grew so did his vertiable arsenal tattooed upon his body. Ishin is fiercely loyal to Konoha but it should be noted that he has never felt nothing more than a passing commitment to any of the Hokages as the Head of the village, meaning that should there be any that begin to act in a manner that destabilizes or goes against the greater interests of the Village, even should they be the Kage themselves, as a whole he would be among the first to attempt to remove them from power. Appearance The first thing that draws the eyes of those around him tends to be the long locks of bright red hair that flows forth from his head like a river of flame dancing down to his lower back, making him rather easy to spot even from afar. And almost as though they were vying to draw attention his eyes glisten like twin pools of liquid amber even in the lowest of lights as though radiating from a gentle internal glow. With milky skin, hair like rosy flame, and eyes of amber Ishin exudes an almost otherworldly attractiveness. The man stands just short of 6ft at 178cm, 5'10", with a svelte yet toned build that presents an air of elegance that few men are capable of bringing to bear and Ishin is fully aware of this fact. Despite his rather rough profession of dual Blacksmith and Shinobi, Ishin takes great care with his appearance, every inch of his frame is manicured and polished from the very roots of his hair to the beds of his nails nothing is left to decline from his standards. To make the most of this natural grace Ishin's every motion is measured, never too much nor too little, lending his every move an air of effortless grace akin to a slowly winding river. Whilst this attention to detail and careful measuring of each motion no matter how minute heightens his grace and appearance, it has become so ingrained that it lends its benefits in spades to both his Smithing and work as a Shinobi. Every strike of a Smith's tools must be strong but gentle, firm but never forceful, and always precise to transform simple raw materials into invaluable works of art that become as much a part of their bearer as the very arm that wields it. When it comes to his life as a Shinobi this unconscious measurement of every motion benefits both his Stamina and Taijutsu to drive them both to even greater heights, ensuring that no energy is wasted in every movement and everything is precise down to the very minutia that composes the art. This makes him appear both stronger and faster than he is by increasing the efficiency of his efforts without exception, for example allowing him to strike with a lower total force but ensuring that every iota of that force goes into the target to cause far more damage than the typical punch. The same care that he gives to his body extends to every fiber of the very clothing that adorns his frame, each piece is selected with with great care being chosen for not only appearance but functionality, ease of movement, and comfort. This tends to lead to clothing that fits perfectly, accentuating his grace while allowing easy access to the various tattoos that cover the majority of his body so as not to impede his efforts during battle. As such he prides himself on a rather extensive, yet ever expanding, wardrobe filled with pieces of the highest quality money can buy with each being maintained by hand with painstaking attention to detail so as to never allow his appearance to falter. Personality Equipment and Inventions Abilities and Talents